Moonlit bay in the Oceans of Time
by ScribeyeSteak
Summary: A Divine Beast hails beyond time to give her last champion a much needed boon - a single night.


**Happy March, all! Today's the 2nd anniversary of the Nintendo Switch, and with it - Breath of the Wild. this game has a special place for me, not just as a Zelda fan, but also as a writer since its how I first cut my teeth nearly 2 years ago as well (in fact, I believe I started planning Arrows of Burning Heat about...five days after I first started the game that night). Anyway, I'm not here to dwell on the past...mostly. Let's just say there's something I did very wrong back when I was writing Goddess' Eyes, and I wanted to correct it now. so please, Enjoy :)In life, she was a princess**.

* * *

Beloved by her people, doted upon by her father, and worshipped by her dear little brother. She carried herself with the grace poise of a queen, despite being a mere young Zora.

But her loving heart was tempered by a steel will - one that cleaved and sliced through whatever hapless foe dared stand before her. The trident that had been with her since she was a mere hatchling saw her through - coming into its own as she grew.

She truly had it all - the adoration of her people, the respect of her family, a blooming love that she was mere days from boldly proclaiming. Her life was perfect...

...Until she was killed. Cut down the moment she'd boarded her Divine Beast. Her soul was trapped in the Malice-coated tomb, left to languish for decades to come...

And then he had saved her, a mere hundred years later. Standing before her with eyes that seemed almost distant. Clouded. She had thousands of questions for him...but not a one could escape her lips as he was whisked away.

So she sat on the head of her charge, her partner. The ghostly Zora gazed out over the wide lands, as if trying to find the faintest hint of a young man clad in regal blue. An ethereal sigh passed her lips.

"Link…"

* * *

_In life, she was a queen. _

_Now she was a mere shadow - a spectre deep within the mechanics of a war machine. One that had been defiled and corrupted in service of the same evil that had cost her life...well one of them. _

_It was almost poetry. The dashing hero with the sacred sword. A lovely young princess of the seafolk that took a shine to him. Tragedy that would irrevocably divide them like the land and the sea. _

_What was strange was that she had two distinct sets of memories - memories of a life cut down, and one that passed and ebbed away like the peaceful tide. Both of them had the constant of the young Hylian boy in green that stole her heart...yet could never return it. _

_After her passing though, an entire side of her history was made manifest - one that she'd all but dismissed as a mere fantasy. One that transcended into the past and the future, across the realms of possibility. And at the core was not only the hero, the princess, and the thief, but a being split in twain. _

_A being that could now aid her in giving her Champion her dearly desired due. With that resolve, the conscious of the Divine Beast transcended the ruined world and reached out for the Two. _

_Two witches that oversaw the ethereal ocean of Time... _

* * *

Link returned to the Samasa Plains, leaving the Rocco Maag shrine behind him. He shouldered the brand new sword on his back - a spoil from the Lizalfos that had once prowled the ruins outside the shrine. His journey continued to the eastern coastline, where Kazz's journal had mentioned a possible shrine at Horon Lagoon

He trudged up the hill, watching the clouds soar by. The sky had grown dark - a herald of a possible storm. The looming mouth of the cave seemed to beckon him, call to him to seek shelter. Time would tell if he answered.

As he reached the entrance, it became clear that it was a mere passageway - a tunnel through the rock. It was doubtful that it would stay dry in the event of a storm. He bit back a groan at a peculiar looking flower sticking out of the ground. _'I'm not gonna do it, 'I'm not gonna do it, 'I'm not gonna do it, 'I'm not gonna-' _

* * *

"Yahaha! You found me!

Link bit back a growl as he accepted yet another Korok seed from the forest child. He had so many now, and he still had no idea where Hetsu had gone. _'Something about a forest to the north...Need to go up there,' _he mused. His eyes looked over and saw...saw her.

"Buh-b...uuh?" the Korok trailed off when he noticed Link's vacant stare.

He was looking up at the immobile form of Vah Ruta - the Divine Beast of the Zora. from here he was facing the back, eyes drawing over the distant form of the reclaimed ancient weapon. For the briefest moment, he swore he saw something glowing off Vah Ruta...

He felt something pulling on his shirt- a tiny little wooden nub of a hand. "Mr Hero? Are you okay?"

**_THOOOOOOOM_**

Link grabbed the Korok before it went flying away from the force. The grass shook under the sudden onslaught. The sky flashed with mysterious blue light. "Wah! W-What was that?!"

Link merely grunted in response. He waited till the winds settled before he tried to set the shaken Korok down. He immediately took off and leapt back into the passage.

He dashed through, avoiding the rocks crashing down. His eyes zeroed in on the far end and the pulsing light that beckoned him. A deadly rock crashed down above him-

_CLANG! _

Link's Zora Shield echoed through the cave as the rock was parried aside. He spared it no heed and kept dashing to the end. The light was starting to fade as he reared across the corner and entered the coastline.

He could see the source of the light somewhere in the distance. Link slowed his pace as he passed the cliffs. His view was obscured by a rock jutting out just before the beach. He pulled out his sword and shield and readied for anything, eyes blazing with determination. Link leapt out from behind the outcropping, sword and shield ready… and dropped them to the ground.

_'Din's Arms...can...can it really be?' _

* * *

"-ipha?"

The sound of her name roused her. She dimly felt the wet sand on her back, the salty breeze assaulted her nose. Something was disturbing her - gentle taps over her smooth skin. _'Rain?' _There was something more though, something lightly shaking her shoulder. She groaned in discomfort.

"Mmmm?"

Her eyes finally opened, revealing golden pupils. She lazily looked right, then left. A blur caught her eye - one that she instantly connected to.

"L-Link?"

The wave crashed down on her weary head. She remembered it all - the futile struggle against the Blight, her impending death. The sudden slowing of time as the trident loomed over her...the two figures that called her name.

_'They...they spoke true? Am I really here, in the future...with him?' _

She heard him call her name, a sound that filled her heart before rending it in twain. It was a voice of relief but pain, hope scarred by despair. It hurt her to hear him like this…especially knowing that it was only fleeting.

_'If they were truthful about this, then that means...I only have tonight!' _Mipha realized. She sprung up, out of his arms, and quickly turned to him. She averted his questioning gaze as she swiftly blurted out, "Link...There's so much I want to say, but...but I don't think I have the strength to-Aah?!

Mipha blinked in shock at how brazen her crush was. He didn't hesitate in the slightest and was mashing against her lips. She felt his tongue running through her sharp teeth without a care. The princess knew he was brave...but to be so bold with _her _, not even a minute's passed her revival… she immediately returned his affections.

She tasted the wilds - the many trees and fields that he'd traversed in his arduous journey. He tasted the sea - almost intoxicating and overwhelming. Threatening to pull him down to the depths where air couldn't go.

He would happily drown for her.

They reluctantly pulled away, leaving thick bridges of spit between them. Mipha sucked down air with a need that she'd never had before. It was a frightening feeling...and one she wanted to experience more.

"Very well - words can wait," she admitted. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, allowing her to pull herself up to him. "Let's make up for lost time."

Hylian and Zora - Champions both, embraced. A century had divided them, but for this one moment - this single night, they were one again.

They stood on the beach, ignorant to the world, and let the rain wash over them...

* * *

Link shuffled back against his hood. His makeshift pillow offered only a little comfort from the otherwise solid rock. But compared to some of his impromptu arrangements in the wilds, it might as well be a king sized bed.

Mipha settled between his legs. She made short work of his belt before reaching into his trousers. Her smooth palms closed around his loins. He groaned under her wet touch and reached up to gently stroke her head. The princess leaned into his touch before she fished out his erection.

It was...bigger, than she'd expected. She knew Hylians were smaller than Zoras, but even the ones that she'd read about seemed, shrimpish, compared to Link. She wasn't gonna complain though.

Mipha retracted her teeth before she dipped down and suckled his glans. Her smooth fingers groped his sack, weighing his nuts between her digits. She treated his cock like a scepter, and worshiped it as his loving queen.

Link groaned under her ministrations. His head tipped back until he bumped against the rock. Her touch was so...pure. Like being caressed by the gentlest stream. He let the smooth drizzle pass over his forehead as he simply relished her presence.

Her tongue spilled out and swirled around his shaft. It wasn't long enough to completely encircle it, but it left at least part of his body feeling her warm, wet touch. A hand reached up to pump his shaft as she worked.

Mipha was stalling, even knowing what precious time she had. A part of her wanted to do away with this frivolous matter and skip straight to the main course. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, even if it meant more time joined in the deep. She simply didn't want any regrets.

None at all.

She took a deep breath and sunk down. His shaft pulled into the slimy confines of her mouth. Her cheeks collapsed, sucking out all the air and leaving him in the tight, wet vice. Her tongue flailed around his cock, layering it with her spit.

"Hyah!"

Link dug his hands into the dirt. He clenched his teeth as he tried to endure her sinfully tight mouth. He was far from...naive, in such matters, even after his awakening. But there was little doubt that Mipha's blowjob was leaps and bounds beyond anything he'd experienced. Anything.

She took him as far as she could until he bumped the back of her mouth. The musky scent filled her world, replacing the dulcet smells of the little cove. Her breath tickled his slit from her too-tight throat.

Mipha's efforts were swiftly bringing him to climax, and he knew it. Before he drenched her throat with his seed, he wanted to return the favor. He wanted a taste for himself.

Link cleared his throat to get her attention. She paused mid-bob and looked up at him with a cocked, curious head. He relayed his plan to her. Her eyes widened and her cheeks darkened at the prospect, but she ultimately nodded in assent.

Mipha's lips stayed firmly on his crown as she rolled over him. Her legs spread open and exposed the near-invisible slit of her crotch. Her fingers blindly reached back and propped them open, allowing him to see her feminine bits in full.

Link admired her puffy, pink pussy. It was similar to the Hylian loins he'd partaken before, but had certain traits that simply screamed 'zora'. He chose not to dwell on them in favor of leaning in and planting a wet kiss on her lower lips.

_"Mmph?!" _

Mia yelped at his sudden act. She barely avoided the impulse to draw her teeth. The last thing she wanted was for this one single night to end so...bloody. The next few kisses came a little easier for her, and she slowly resumed her pace.

Link was ignorant to his almost-fate and simply treated her as best as he could. His tongue pierced her folds and started probing around her slick domain. He felt her bristling villi on his tongue tip as he struggled to reach her deep reef.

Instead of a clit, Zora's had a particualry short villi in thier pussy's that was far, far more sensitive and receptive to stimulation. Its placement was utterly random between the entrance all the way to the back near their wombs. Mipha was very fortunate to have been blessed with one that was just within tongue reach, and when her lover brushed over it...her world turned white.

Mipha _screamed _into his cock. The echoes and vibrations brought about his own release as he stuffed her mouth with his cum. His face was covered by her nectar, even as he tried to lap up as much as he could muster.

Likewise, she subconsciously swallowed as much as she could, but still had some of it leaking out of her occupied lips. She ultimately had to spit him out. The zora gasped for breath, extending her teeth and letting more of his jizz drool out onto the wet sands below.

She collapsed on his chest, mouth close to his twitching loins. A spurt of cum splashed over her head, making her wince. Link let her collect herself, and ran his hands down her back as a sign of comfort.

* * *

"Mmm...L-Link?"

Mipha came too. It was now clearly dark out, though there was a glimmering light off to her side. She turned to see a lantern had been against the rock. More strikingly, there was no rain coming down despite her still hearing it clear as a bell. The answer was above her - a makeshift canopy patched together out of an old sail.

She felt a hand cup her cheek and turn her back. Link was crouched next to her, relief clear in his eyes. Her fingers wove into his and held him close. She noticed that his tunic was gone, exposing his bare, toned chest...and all the scars upon it. "By Jabu...what happened to you, Link?"

He looked away, unable to answer her. An uneasy silence settled between them, broken only by the rain and the light crackling lantern. They kept their hands on her cheek. He idly rubbed his thumb against her smooth skin.

Mipha blinked. "Oh! We were...that's right," she looked away in embarrassment. Link laughed at the slight rose on her cheeks, blending between her red and white skin.

"I-It's not funny!" she huffed. "I um...I don't actually-"

He reached over and tapped her lips, eliciting her silence. One look at his understanding, caring eyes made relief wash over her like a warm wave.

She let him position her, only raising her head up to accept his cloak-pillow. Once Mipha was situated, LInk reached down to pull off his underwear and exposed his loins to her anew. The sight of his engorged dick nearly made her swoon.

She stretched open her legs, exposing the thin slit between them. Link lined up his cock with her folds and glanced up one last time. Her shining eyes were all the consent he needed.

He pushed in.

"Ah! Aa-ooooh."

Mipha's shriek morphed into a coo as he filled her domain. His cock passed the first ring of villi, letting the little bristles tickle his glans. He passed right under her clit-villi and entered her deep reef. Somewhere in the bristles, he hit a knot. Mipha tensed up and tried to speak out, but Link was already straining it...and broke through.

"EYYAH!"

He immediately stopped, concerned. Mipha's eyes were clenched shut as thin tears poured down her cheeks. Her fingers dug into her pams. "T-that was my seal. Y-you broke it,"

"?!"

Mipha took deep breaths, trying to focus past the pain. She listened to Link prattle on his apologies, his intents to beg for forgiveness. She offered him a sweet smile and gently shook her head. "I-It's okay, really! I...I wanted you too."

She reached up and touched his cheek. She gave him a tiny nod, letting him resume. Link slowly pulled back, eying her for any signs of further distress. He kept his pace languid, never going fast enough to strain her.

Eventually, her hips started to roll back to meet him. He watched her slowly open her eyes and wiped away her tears. "Oooooh, that's...it's feeling so good."

Mipha's arms slowly wrapped around his for support. Link took that as a sign to speed up, and gradually increased his pace. Her villi's brushed against his cock, sending shivers up his spine. A zora's pussy was simply _beyond _any hylian or sheikah could hope to offer.

"F-Faster, please-eee."

Link sped up. His hips were now audibly slapping against her over the pouring rain. The distant rumble of thunder passed over them as their world shrank down. They were no longer joined on a tiny beach of Lanayru Bay - to Link and Mipha, their whole life was in the other's arms. Nothing less.

Nothing more.

Mipha pulled him down, compressing his body against hers. She relished the warmth of his back as she rolled across muscles and marks. Link reached in to claim her lips anew...

* * *

Mipha pulled away, leaving a dribble between them. Her sudden bounce broke it, sending the severed streams down over their chins. Her legs tightened around his sides. He tightened his grip on her ass as he thrust up into her.

Link's feet dug into to sand, holding both of them up. His strong arms held her close, letting her gushing pussy slide up and down his eager cock.

Link stumbled back into the sand, thankfully avoiding any rocks. Mipha was now over him, still thrusting even as she recovered from the shocking descent. She was too far gone to worry about her wellbeing now - her body was a slave to the carnal call, and all he could do was grab her hips to keep her in place.

"I-I feel it! I'm so-oooo close!"

She arched up, shifting the villi in her snatch. Link's cock managed to graze her most sensitive bristle and sent her flying over the horizon. "L-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

The bristles in her pussy suddenly hardened into his cock. He felt them pressing down on his most sensitive flesh - never piercing, but making it impossible to move. The vice-like grip of her upper snatch, coupled with the secretions of her hardened villi, was the final push he needed.

"M-Mipha!"

Link gently pulled her out and rolled her to his side. His arms wrapped around her in a tight, protective embrace. The trials of today finally caught up with him, and his strength was finally sapped away….but he was okay with that. So long as he could hold her for just a mere moment longer. His final thoughts weren't on the looming perils ahead, but on the only thing that truly mattered to him, here and now.

_'Mipha…' _

* * *

Mipha awoke to total darkness. She could barely make out the silhouette next to her, the one holding her so close and so tight. "Link…"

She tried to move, tried to rouse him back to action. Her limbs struggled to move...and ultimately dropped. It was no use - she was done.

There was still the matter of her cavern...but she simply couldn't keep her eyes open anymore. Instead she merely resigned herself to laying close to his slumbering chest. The rhythmic beating of his heart lulled her to sleep.

* * *

Mipha stirred, wincing in the early flickers of dawn.

Link had rolled over in his sleep, leaving only a loose arm over her petite body. She gently nudged him away, giving her room to rise to her knees. Her eyes drew down on his tossed away clothes, specifically his Champion's Tunic.

Mipha reached for his discarded tunic and pulled it close. The blue fabric stood out against her red fingers. After a moment's contemplation, she decided to go for it and put it on.

It was actually big on her, almost comically so. Still, it was so soft, so warm...so _him. _She ran her fingers over the tunic, relishing the silken feel of Hyrule's finest tailors. She glanced outside at the morning light.

The rain had stilled to a minor drizzle as the clouds broke apart. She could see the licks of the rising sun. Mipha didn't have much time.

She gently placed his tunic down on his chest. Mipha looked at the serene face of her beloved and softly smiled. "It's okay Link….I'm here for you. I always will be."

She leaned in to leave a final kiss…

"-?! Hyah?!"

Link rose with a gasp, shaking away the water. He glanced around the beach for any signs of life...he found nothing - nothing but a still coast bathing in the morning sun.

_'Was that...was that all a dream?' _he wondered. He rose to his feet and caused something to roll off his chest. He looked at the glint in the sand, and gawked.

It was a bracelet - a zora-crafted one. One that looked quite familiar to him.

Link put his tunic back on, not caring that it was wet. He gently pocketed the bracelet, letting his fingers trace the smooth steel one final time. With that, he set off, drawing towards the faint sounds of a famillair accordion..


End file.
